The Soldier and the Semi
by oxkittycatxo
Summary: Master Sergeant Harley Raine is a soldier in William Lennox's team. After her base is attacked by a giant robot, her life changes. Harley is dragged into an alien war along side her team and their new friends as they try to save the world. Eventual OptimusXOC
1. Big-Ass Robot

_**Chapter one : Big-Ass Robot**_

_'Before time began, there was the Cube. We know not where it comes from, only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them... with life. That is how our race was born. For a time, we lived in harmony. But like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil. And so began the war. A war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death, and the Cube... was lost to the far reaches of space. We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it, and rebuild our home. Searching every star, every world. And just when all hope seemed lost, message of a new discovery drew us to an unknown planet called... Earth'_

"Oh, God, five months of this. I can't wait to get a little taste of home. A plate of mama's alligators étouffée!... Mmm" Figueroa said with a big smile across his lips, as he thought about his home.  
"You've been talking about barbecued 'gators and crickets for the last two weeks. I'm never going to your mama's house, Fig. I promise" Robert 'Bobby' Epps said pointing a finger at his team mate, Harley nodding in agreement. "But Bobby, Bobby-"  
"I'm never going to your mama's house" Epps cut him off shaking his head.  
"Bobby, 'gators are known to have the most succulent meat" Fig argued. Harley rolled her eyes as Epps nodded and sarcastically replied, "I understand." Fig started insulting Epps in spanish making their Captain, William Lennox and Harley chuckle. Mimicking Fig, Epps started speaking gibberish before telling him, once again, "English, please. English." Lennox quickly cut in before Epps could rile Fig up anymore, "I don't- I mean, how many times have we- we don't speak Spanish. I told you that." Harley was now trying to contain her laughter behind her hand as the men started to bicker back and forth. "Why you got to ruin it for me, man? That's my heritage" Fig said annoyed then started to talk in spanish again. Lennox gave Fig a tired and annoyed look before shaking his head, "Fine. Go with the Spanish. Whatever." Harley smiled and ran a hand over her face tiredly, leaning back against the seat of the chopper, before changing the subject, "Hey, you guys remember weekends? Huh? The Sox at Fenway," She smiled and looked over at the rest of her team mates. "Cold hotdog and a flat beer," Donnelly continued. "Perfect day" Epps commented with a smile. Fig then turned to Lennox, smiling, "What about you, Captain? You got a perfect day?" Lennox leaned his head back as well before shaking it, "Nah, I just can't wait to hold my baby girl for the first time" He sighed. The team all let out an 'Awww', smiling and laughing. Harley looked over to her Captain, "Aww, who's a big softie?" she cooed.  
"He's adorable," Don agreed.  
"That's too-" Epps was cut off by a smirking Lennox.  
"Shut up" He said playfully and the team laughed. They were soon back to the base and with Epps feeling up to a game of basketball, he shouted to some of the other soldiers standing not to far away, "Hey, I'm ready to do this. Hey, any of y'all grow some balls, come see me on the court, man." And it wasn't long before a group of soldiers started forming around the court. Harley stood on court in front of Epps trying to steal the ball. Epps the pulled a move causing Harley to shout at him accusingly, "Hey, hey!"  
Epps just laughed at her annoyed face then started doing crossovers to piss her off. "Watch this crossover, baby. Like Jordan in his prime, pushing through the front line!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harley walked into the room to see her Captain talking to his wife over the webcam and walked over.  
"Oh, my goodness. Look at her. She's getting so big. Look at those cheeks. I just wanna chew on them. Baby, we made a good-looking kid. I know that people say that all the time, but... Wow, we made one good-looking kid. Nice work."  
"Hey Sarah! And he's right, shes a beaut! Congratulations!" Harley piped up from behind her captain, smiling at his wife. They had met before when Lennox had invited her over for dinner, saying how Sarah was just dying to meet her. Of course the two women clicked and had became instant friends.

"Harley! Oh, its so good to see you! And thank you. How have you been?" Sarah asked her friend. Harley smiled and replied, "Just fine Sarah, thanks! I'll leave you two to it, don't want to be using up all Lennox's cam-time, but we have to catch up sometime next break!"  
Sarah laughed and nodded, "Definitely!" Harley waved at the screen before moving off. As she made it outside, she saw Epps and quickly ran over, hearing the commotion.  
"Whats happening?"  
"Someones landing without authorisation and they aren't communicating with Sharp" Epps told her. The soldiers beside them started sending out orders, "To the right. Go to the right"  
"Check fire!"  
"Get the wheels"  
"Hold your fire! Stand by to engage!"  
The chopper started to power down, everyone preparing to shoot, when the aircraft started making mechanical whirring and grinding sounds. Harley covered her mouth in shock as the chopper before them started transforming into a big-ass robot. " " She whispered in shock, the sound becoming muffled beneath her hand. Epps grabbed her arm, pulling her back and they started running, trying to find Lennox and their team. As they ran they soon spotted Lennox and Epps started shouting to him, "They bombed the antenna farm!"  
"We're under attack!" Harley added, also shouting. The trio were off running again as the robot started shooting at the base and blowing the choppers up. As they ran, Harley noticed the rest of their team joining them. The now complete team began running down one of the rows of tanks, guns in hand. Lennox had the little Moroccan boy, Mahfouz, with him and quickly stopped and pushed him behind one of the tanks, the team following. The robot started making weird noises like electronic screeches. "Oh, my God. Okay." Fig said as the robot neared them, still shooting. Harley watched from beside Lennox, as Epps tried getting to the rest of his team. The robot cut him off and he skidded to the ground, "No!" Harley shouted as she watched her team mate underneath the robot.

Epps was looking up at the giant robot through the binoculars, the robot all the sudden transformed his chest into a gun. "What the f-" Epps shouted as he scrambled up of the floor and started running towards them. The robot turned after Epps and but before it could shoot its gun at him, Fig shot at it. The robot shook it off, the shot only pissing it off, and shot at them. The shot missed Epps as he skidded under the tank the team were taking refuge beside. Lennox quickly pulled Epps up to his feet shouting, "Epps, let's go!" Lennox, still pulling Epps along, ran in the opposite direction of the robot, his team following. There was another explosion and Harley heard the bloodcurdling screams from the soldiers who weren't so lucky.


	2. It Ain't Over Yet

_**Chapter 2: It Ain't Over**_

Harley awoke to Epps and Fig arguing. Again. She slowly got up and stretched, her bones making a popping sound. Harley looked around at what had been their base not even a full 24hrs ago. There was smoke still in the air, dead bodies littered the floor and shrapnel and pieces of what use to be tanks or choppers, was now scattered across the ex-base. The team had taken refuge under another tank further away, deciding to stay till morning came in case there were any other survivors. "I swear to you man, my mama's alligator be the best meat you ever tasted!" Fig defended. Harley rolled her eyes at the two men's bickering. Before Epps could respond though, Harley cut in, "Ok, ok! We get it. Fig your mama's alligator is amazing and Epps...just shut up! Could we just focus please? We need to wake the others and start looking for survivors." Both men looked over at Harley who was standing, hands on hips, and quickly nodded, walking over to the rest of the team to wake them. They had put Don and Harley on 'guard' duty last night whilst the others slept, in case the robot, who had left not long after destroying the base, decided to come back. Fig and Epps had relieved the two of their duty not long ago, so that Harley and Don could get some sleep.

The team were woken and soon they were all looking for survivors. Harley had the little boy with her and they were looking for anything they could salvage out of the rubble of the base. So far they had found some of the vests from what use to be the barracks, along with some clothes that weren't too bad. They regrouped, Harley and Mahfouz setting down their finds in front of them.  
"Any luck?" Harley asked her Captain. Lennox looked over at the woman standing next to the young boy. He sighed and shook his head, "So far..there aren't any other survivors." Harley nodded solemnly, keeping her face of emotions, when inside she was mourning for the lives of her comrades. She had learned in her years working for the United States Army that crying over spilt milk wasn't going to bring anyone back. The rest of the team came back on their own, with no survivors. Harley sighed and closed her eyes, listening to her Captain as he gave out orders.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The sun was blazing down on Lennox's unit as they stopped for a break. Figueroa sat atop of a tank they found, with everyone else standing around it. Harley was sitting under the front of the tank, trying to find shade as she listened to her team talk about the previous nights events. "I've never seen a weapons system like this. The thermal shows this weird aura around the exoskeleton like it's cloaked by some kind of invisible force field," Epps explained.  
Donnelly shook his head, "That's impossible. There's no such thing as invisible force fields except in, like, comic book stuff...right?"  
Harley chuckled, "So you're saying that this robot thing had like, the force?" Don laughed whilst Epps chuckled and shook his head. "Man, I don't know." Fig said from on the tank. Lennox was looking into the binoculars that Epps had taken the picture of the robot with. "What is that?" Lennox asked. "My mama, she had the gift, you know? She saw things. I got the gene, too, you know. And that thing that attacked us? I got a feeling it ain't over." Fig reasoned, playing with his cross. Harley stood up from dusting her pants down, "Yea well how 'bout you use those magic voodoo powers of yours and get us the hell out of here, huh?" The team chuckled and Don high-fived Harley, whilst Fig glared playfully at his team mate. "When I took that picture," Epps started, looking thoughtful, "I think it saw me. It looked right at me." Harley grimaced and looked over to Fig who had gotten off the tank. He looked scared and was shaking his head, so Harley put a hand on his shoulder to comfort her team mate. "All right, we got to get this thing back to the Pentagon right away. They got to know what we're dealing with here," Lennox ordered, holding up the binoculars. "Well my radio's fried. I got no communication with aerial." Epps told his captain. Lennox looked over to the little boy now standing next to Harley. "Hey, Mahfouz. You know, how far do you live from here?" He asked.  
"Not far. Just up that mountain." Mahfouz responded, pointing to the mountain.  
"Do they have a phone?" Lennox asked hopefully.  
The boy looked at Lennox and nodded, "Yes."  
"All right, let's hit it." Their captain ordered. The team groaned. Harley smirked and started walking beside Don. "Stop groaning, we've walked further than this. Hey, just think of it as a stroll across a sandy beach, your women by your side" She told them.  
The team laughed and Don looked at her weirdly, "Well you're the one walking beside me, sweetheart" Harley glared at him as he laughed. Don put his hands up in submission, "Hey you're the one suggesting it! Trust me I don't think of ya like that." He defended himself.  
Harley chuckled, "Just focus on where you're walking Boofhead, wouldn't want ya getting lost" She winked at him and walked up front beside Epps, who smirked at her and held his hand up, saying, "Up top sister." The team continued to walk through the sand and heat to reach Mahfouz's house.

Harley smiled in relief at seeing the outskirts of the little village. They had been walking for 3 hours and she couldn't wait to get a drink. She followed Epps to a water tank, where he filled up a pot and poured it over his face. "Feel good?" She asked as he handed the pot to her. Epps smiled and chuckled breathlessly. "You have no idea" he replied. Harley filled up the pot as well, drinking some, then pouring the rest over her face like her team mate. "No, i've got a pretty good idea" She told him.

"Heads up!"  
Harley and Epps quickly turned to see what was wrong, grabbing their guns out ready. Harley and Epps started running as they saw that the communications tower was collapsing. Harley looked ahead of them to see Donnelly looking in the opposite direction of the falling tower. "Heads up Don," She shouted to him, just as the tower hit the ground, causing Donnelly to jump. "What the heck was that?" He asked baffled. He looked to Figueroa, standing not so far away. Fig looked to Don, shrugged and started speaking in Spanish. "English, dude. English," Don told the Spanish talking man looking back ahead. Harley, still standing next to Epps looked over to Lennox, only to see a spiked metal tail rising out of the ground, aiming at her captains back. "LENNOX!" She screamed just as Epps shouted, "Whoaaaaaaaa!" Harley normally would have found it funny to see her her captain and long-term friend screaming like a girl, but with the current circumstances, she settled for firing at the metal creature trying to kill him. With her team shooting and shouting, Harley fired repeatedly at it and when it got to close for comfort, she screamed and swore, "Holy shit! Eat bullet motherfucker!"

As it moved around in the sand, the whole team firing at it, dust rose quickly. "Everybody, quiet. Settle," Lennox ordered his team. It suddenly went quiet and all firing stopped. Harley looked at the sand around her, searching for any sign of movement when she heard Epps scream, "Whoa, mother... What the hell-" There was a metallic screeching as the creature came out of the ground right behind Donnelly. "Don, behind you" Harley tried to warn her team mate, whilst shooting at it, but it was too late and the mechanical creature's tail pierced through him from behind. "Run! Go!" Harley didn't want to leave her team mate and friend but she knew she wouldn't be able to save him. "Get up! Get up! Come on!" Lennox shouted. Harley broke her gaze from her friends body and bolted in the other direction, following her team.

They ran down the sand dunes, the metal creature following them. Mahfouz fell down, the sand getting harder to run in. "Go! Get up! Get up!" Lennox shouted as he pulled the boy to his feet and kept running, Mahfouz in tow. Harley turned, running backwards, and shot at it a couple of times, before turning around and continuing in the direction of the village. As they got closer the metal creature jumped out of the sand behind them, causing Harley to run faster, if it was even possible. They leapt over old walls as they made it into the village and people started screaming and running as well. Turning and firing at it again Harley finally got a good look at it. The mechanical creature resembled a scorpion and had what looked like guns as hands and the spiked tail almost killed Lennox, succeeding instead with Donnelly. She ran after Epps and Fig, Lennox running off in with the boy. She hear him shouting as she and Epps tripped and kept running. "Fig! Cover the rear! Cover fire! Move it! Harley, cover the rear! Epps! Cover the rear! Move it! Come on!" They started firing back at the metal scorpion trying to hold their own. Fig shouted over to Harley, "Hey, I need a mag! Give me a mag!" She complied and threw him one of her spares, then continued to fire at the metal scorpion. Harley saw as Lennox ran back to were Epps was positioned and quickly ran over to her captain. "Epps, I need a credit card. Epps! Where's your wallet?" Lennox shouted at Epps. Harley kept shooting and looked to her captain briefly. "Cap, i don't think now is really the time for a shopping spree," She told him incredulously. Lennox ignored her as Epps shouted back to him "Pocket!" Lennox dived behind the black man, the phone still to his ear.  
"Which pocket?" He shouted in Epps' ear. Epps paused to answer, then kept firing next to Harley.  
"My back pocket!" Lennox rolled his eyes.  
"You got ten back pockets!" He shouted back at Epps, as he patted his back pockets down.  
"Left cheek! Left cheek! Left cheek! All right, keep shooting! Keep shooting!" Epps shouted to Lennox and Harley. "Okay, it's Visa" Lennox said into the phone, as Harley listened to the one-sided conversation her captain was having with the person on the other end. "No, I don't want a premium package! Epps! Pentagon!" and Lennox chucked the phone to him. Harley ducked behind the stone wall she was stationed besides as an explosion set off in front of her, curtesy of the metal scorpion. "I ain't never seen this in my life! Need gunships on station ASAP!" Epps said into the phone as he squatted down behind the wall opposite to Harley. As the metal scorpion started screeching Harley stood back up, staying behind the waist high wall, and kept firing. She heard the click of her gun telling her she was empty. Harley ducked down behind the wall again and quickly reloaded her gun. "Unknown, man. I don't- oh, man, if you seen this shit..." She heard Epps tell Pentagon.

The scorpion machine started firing more grenades and Harley had to press right up against the wall covering her face as the debris flew at her. She brought her hands down and saw blood on her left hand. Some of the debris must have hit her. She wiped at her forehead removing more blood before standing up again to keep firing. Epps grabbed out a grenade and shouted into the phone he was still holding, "Seven man-"  
"And woman!" Harley shouted at him, cutting him off.  
"-team north of orange smoke!" Epps threw the grenade and grunted as it blew. "Attack direction west! You're clear and hot!" Epps looked over to where his captain was stationed, firing at the metal scorpion. "Lennox! The heat's coming!"

Lennox ran over to Epps and Harley before shouting, "Laze the target! We got a beam-rider incoming! Laze target!" Harley did as she was ordered and aimed the green laser of her gun at the metal creature before continuing to fire at it. It retaliated by launching a round of grenades over to where Harley had left Fig and she prayed her team mate was all right. Harley had gone through loss before, plenty of times. Being in the army does that to someone. But losing her whole base, save her own team, and a team mate all within 48 hours was starting to weigh on her.

"Ready! Heat's coming!" Lennox shouted, bringing her out of her thoughts as she focused once again on shooting the creature. "What? Bring it!" Epps shouted from behind his wall. A fighter plane flew over top and pelted the metal scorpion with bullets and missiles. Lennox and Epps looked up over the wall to see if it had been terminated and as Harley did the same, they waited for the smoke to clear. When it did though, they saw that it was still kicking. "No freaking way that thing's still not down!" Epps spoke Harley's thoughts, "Spooky Three Two, use 105 shells. Bring the rain."  
Epps said, as more jets flew over head and 'bring the rain' they did. As the smoke cleared for a second time, Harley watched as it retreated under the sand but not before its tail flew off. Harley joined the rest of her team, walking through the orange smoke. Harley stopped and looked around, her heart racing as she asked her team, "Guys, where's Fig?" They all looked around, just as they heard someone scream in pain. They all started running in the direction the sound was coming from. "Fig? Fig?" Lennox shouted.  
"Oh, God! Goddamn it!" Fig shouted as they approached him, lying on the ground.  
"Get a medic!" Harley shouted as she stood behind Lennox, watching her friend lay on the sand. "Get a medic! Get a medic!" Lennox repeated, shouting to the people standing around. "Black Hawk one-" Epps started into the phone but Harley blocked him out.

"I'm sorry" Fig gasped as he clutched his chest and arched his back, then collapsed against the ground again. Harley looked on tearfully, watching her team mate. "We'll get a medic. Just hold on." To most it would sound like Lennox ordering his soldier, but Harley knew that he wasnt. He was begging. He was begging not only his soldier, but his good friend, to hold on. A tear slid down Harley's dirty cheek, followed by another. She crouched down beside Fig and clutched his free hand in hers. "You're gonna make it. You're gonna make it" She repeated to him, when she knew that it was really just her way of telling herself that her team mate, her friend, was going to live. "We need a medevac. One man down. Patient care category urgent." She heard Epps talking to Pentagon again.

"He's got a pulse. Get in there." Lennox told the medic and backed up, grabbing Harley by the shoulders and pulling her up with him. He squeezed her shoulders, trying to comfort her as Fig told them again, "I'm sorry." That was clearly the breaking point for Harley as sobs racked her body. She turned to her captain and he didn't hesitate to pull her into his arms, whispering words into her ear as she cried into his shirt. Lennox and Harley stood there for what felt like forever, before Lennox unwrapped his arm from around Harley, leaving one arm around her waist to lead her over to the rest of the team standing below the nearing helicopter. Lennox stopped beside Epps who took the girl he considered a sister into his arms and held her, whilst Lennox walked further up the sand dune to signal the chopper.


	3. S-Seven Don't Exist

**_Chapter 3: S-Seven Don't Exist_**

They were en-route back to America. Harley sat on the bench, watching as the men analysed the metal tail. "It's like a self-regenerating molecular armour" A soldier observed. Lennox leaned over the table to look at the hole in the tail. "Look at the scorch mark where the sabot round hit. Melted right through." He told the soldier then turned to Epps, "Hey, aren't sabots hot-loaded for like a six thousand-degree magnesium burn?" Lennox asked.

"Close to it. It melts tank armour" Epps told his captain. Lennox gave a nod of his head, then turned back to the soldier he was talking to. "So this metal skin must react to extreme heat."  
"Heads up!" Harley jumped to her feet ready to help as the tail that had been lying on the table unmoving, reared up and stabbed through the table near Epps. "Whoaaah! I thought you said that thing was dead, man!" Epps shouted at Lennox, as the tail slowly laid back down again. "Strap it down!" Lennox ordered and Harley quickly walked over to help the men hold the tail down. "Strap- this thing is wicked!" Lennox told them, pointing to the metal tail as they strapped it down. Harley chuckled and took a step back, still close incase it decided to stab something again, but not close enough for that something to be her. Lennox turned to Epps and ordered, "All right, get on the horn with Northern Command. Tell them that our effective weapon is high-heat sabot rounds. Recommend we load them on all the gunships. Go," Harley watched Epps walked away, then moved to sit down again, now that the 'fun' was over. She laid her head back against the wall and closed her eyes, trying to get some sleep. She was exhausted and couldn't wait to get back to America. She inwardly groaned as she realised that these...whatever they were, wanted something and she knew that no doubt it would end in another battle, maybe even a full out war, depending on how many there actually were. Would more come? She groaned again at the thought of more giant-mechanical robot-aliens. She had learned from the last two she had fought, that they didn't go down easy.

Harley heard footsteps nearing where she sat on the bench, and opened her eyes to see her captain walking towards her. Lennox sat down besides his soldier. "Ya need anything, Cap?" Harley asked him. She turned her head to the side to look at him as he replied, "Well now that you mention it, I would love some doughnuts, you know, the ones with the icing, a nice warm shower and a big comfy bed so that I can sleep for a week. No make that two weeks" Lennox winked at Harley who smiled and chuckled. "Yea that sounds real good right about now," Damn, what she wouldn't give to have a plate of doughnuts. Harley quickly stopped thinking about doughnuts, as her mouth started to water at the thought of the doughy goodness. Lennox nudged Harley with his shoulder and she turned to look at him questioningly. "But seriously, how're you doing?" Her captain asked softly. Harley sighed deeply, "Surviving. Any word back on how Fig's doing?" She asked him. Lennox looked at the ground sighing and rested his head in his hands. "Not yet" Lennox looked up from his hands and at his soldier, "He's gonna pull through, Harley. Figs strong, he'll make it" He captain grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently to reassure her. Harley laid her head back and looked up. Squeezing back she whispered, "I hope so.

After the team landed at the Nellis Air Force Base, Fig was taken away by paramedics to a hospital, whilst the others all used the on-site facilities to get cleaned up. Harley had put on a black tank top along with her camo cargo pants and threw her long brown hair up into a ponytail. She walked out of the room with her bag and met up with Epps and Lennox who were standing outside the plane waiting for her. They started walking over to where they had been told they would be debriefed in a comfortable silence. Harley turned when she heard the engine of a car getting closer. She nudged Lennox and he looked down at her. "You know them?" She asked him. He shook his head, "Nuh." A man came out of the car and ran over to the trio, "Captain Lennox, we need you and your team to come with us right now! Go" He grabbed Lennox's bag from him and two men came ran over to Epps and Harley who were looking on in confusion. The men grabbed their bags and ran back to the car. Epps looked at Lennox, who looked back at Epps and then at Harley, who just shrugged, "We're on popular demand I guess," She smirked.

Harley and the team were driven to Hoover Dam and were currently standing on a bridge, all in their full uniforms. "Team attention!" Lennox ordered and the team stood to attention, hands by their sides. "Present arms!" They raised their right hands in a salut as Director Keller walked up to them. "At ease. Captain, Sergeants. Got your intel. Excellent work." Harley lowered her hand to behind her back, as did the rest of the team. "Thank you, sir. What about the gunships?" Lennox inquired.  
"They're being retrofitted with sabot rounds now. If they hit us again, we'll be ready for them. But, uh, it won't do us much good if we can't get world communications back up." The team followed Keller to were the rest were waiting. Harley looked to the young boy and girl who were there and wondered what they had to do with it. Lennox walked up to one of the men standing in black and held out his hand.  
"Captain Lennox" He introduced himself as the man shook his hand.  
"Agent Simmons" The man, Simmons, told him. Harley tuned out the conversation the men were having and instead walked up to the young boy and girl, who were standing together.

Sam looked over to the woman who was walking towards them. She didn't look any older than 30, maybe even younger. She was wearing camo cargo pants and a long sleeved military camo shirt and a black beret with a blue insignia atop of her head. Her long brown hair had been pulled up into a ponytail, causing her hair to finish just at her breasts, with bangs resting against the sides of her face. As she reached the couple, Sam stuck his hand out and to introduce himself, "Uh hey, I'm Sam, uh Witwicky" He stuttered, being his usual awkward self. The woman smiled and shook his hand, "Master Sergeant Harley Raine, Its nice to meet you Sam" The woman he now knew as Harley let go and turned to Mikaela and offered her hand to her. Mikaela shook it, "Mikaela" she told the older woman, smiling. The trio quickly had to catch up to the group that was now walking away, catching up just in time to hear Simmons telling them what was happening. "All right, here's the situation. You've all had direct contact with the NBEs." Harley gave the young couple a small nod of her head before jogging up to the front to stand next to Lennox. "NBEs?" Epps asked Simmons. "Non-Biological Extraterrestrials. Try and keep up with the acronyms." Simmons clarified for the group.

The group were lead into an underground tunnel, following it to an underground lab of sorts. "What you're about to see is totally classified," One of the men Harley didn't know informed them. She looked around the room, taking it all in, when her gaze was instantly drawn to the tall metal robot, similar to the ones her team and herself had run into. "Wow" She whispered, taking her beret of her head and holding it. The group stopped to look up at the mechanical 'man'. "Dear God. What is this?" Keller muttered. Harley just kept staring at it, mouth hanging open slightly. She thought the first robot they had fought had been big, but this one standing frozen in front of her, was HUGE. The Sector Seven men lead them forward, closer to it, as one explained, "We think when he made his approach over the north pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934." The group stopped directly in front of the robot. "We call him NBE-One." Simmons told them.  
"Well, sir, I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know, but- I mean, that's Megatron. He's the leader of the Decepticons," the boy she had met earlier, Sam, spoke up. By the look Simmons sent Sam, Harley figured anyone would have been able to see that they weren't the best of friends. "He's been in cryostasis since 1935. Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind," The man with the moustache told the group, directing the later sentence towards Sam. Simmons cut in, "Fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age. The microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse-engineered by studying him. NBE-One. That's what we call it," He glared at Sam again, getting in his face.  
"And you didn't think the United States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?" Keller asked bewildered.  
"Until these events, we had no credible threat to national security." The moustache man defended. Harley snorted, "Yea well, you've definitely got one now haven't you" She asked the Sector Seven men sarcastically. Simmons turned to her and opened his mouth about to retort but Lennox quickly cut in, "So why Earth?" He craned his neck to look right up at NBE-One. Harley nodded, wanting to know the answer as well and to her surprise it was Sam who answered. "It's the AllSpark" He said confidently.  
"What?" Harley asked at the same time Keller asked,  
"AllSpark? What is that?"  
"Well, yeah, they came here looking for some sort of cube-looking thing. Anyway, mister NBE-One here, a.k.a. Megatron," Sam emphasised Megatron, looking pointedly at Simmons, "that's what they call him, who's pretty much the harbinger of death, wants to use the Cube to transform human technology to take over the universe. That's their plan."  
Harley let out a low whistle and whispered, "Damn"  
"And you're sure about that?" Simmons asked cautiously.  
"Yeah...," Sam trailed off as realisation crossed his features, "You guys know where it is, don't you?" He accused.  
The moustache man looked to Simmons, then back to Sam, "Follow me."

The group was brought to a circle room with 3 glass windows. Harley slowly walked up beside Sam to look out the window. Through the window she could see a massive metal cube that had weird engravings all over it. "You weren't wrong about that cube" She whispered to Sam and he slowly nodded looking at the cube in awe, his mouth hanging slightly open, just like she had done when she saw Megatron.

"Carbon dating puts the Cube here around 10,000 BC. The first Seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the Cube as well as NBE-One. President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields thick of concrete. A perfect way to hide its energy from being detected by anyone or...any alien species on the outside." The moustache man explained. Harley noticed that seemed to be the one with all the information, as he was always the one to explain everything. A blonde haired girl spoke up, "Wait, back up. You- you said the dam hides the Cube's energy. What kind exactly?" She asked curiously.  
"Good question." The moustache man told her.

The Sector Seven agents led them into a room with a big door. "Please step inside. They have to lock us in." Harley turned to watch the door close, hearing the sounds of the locks being put in place. "Oh, wow." She turned back to the group to see Epps standing next to a shorter, plump black man. "What's that? Freddy Krueger done been up in here or something?" Epps asked sarcastically.

The other man responded telling Epps, "Oh, no, man. Freddy Krueger have four blades, man. That's only three. That's Wolverine! Hrr!" He made the wolverine hand movement and laughed at his own joke. Epps looked at the other black man in front of him, not a hint of humour on his face. "Right? That's Wolverine!" The man repeated looking around for anyone that would find it funny. Simmons rolled his eyes and turned to him, "That's very funny," He said sarcastically making the man shift awkwardly, "Anybody have any mechanical devices? BlackBerry? Key alarm? Cell phone?"  
"I got a phone," The man standing next to Epps said, throwing Simmons his phone.

Some Sector Seven agents handed out goggles to everyone as Simmons turned to the metal and glass box in the middle of the room and opened the little hatch on the side. "Ooh. Nokia's are real nasty, You've got to respect the Japanese. They know the way of the samurai," He said as he placed the phone in the middle of the box and shut the hatch, locking it tight. The blonde turned to Harley who was standing next to her and whispered, "Nokia's from Finland."  
Keller heard what she said from where he stood on the other side of her and shook his head "Yes, but he's, you know... a little strange. He's a little strange." He whispered back putting a finger to his lips then pointing to the box. Everyone pulled their goggles over their heads ready to watch what was about to happen. "We're able to take the Cube radiation... and funnel it into that box." Simmons told them as he pulled a lever, making sparks shoot out of the little funnel and zapping the phone.

There was a mechanical whirring sound and the phone transformed into a mini robot. Some of the group yelped in surprise whilst Lennox's team stood looking at it in awe and confusion. The little robot jumped at the glass making it break a bit, yelling what sounded like a 'Hiii-yah!'. Simmons walked around the box commenting, "Mean little sucker, huh?" The robot made some metallic sounding whirs and chattering, walking up to the glass again. The blonde next to Harley breathed in, in surprise as it hit the glass, "That thing is freaky!" She exclaimed.  
"Kind of like the itty-bitty Energizer Bunny from hell, huh?" Simmons chuckled.  
"Kinda ugly too, you sure it ain't a relative of yours Simmons?" Harley asked innocently. Simmons turned and glared at the woman, whilst Sam and Mikaela chuckled softly. The robot made some more hits to the box, accompanied by little 'Hiii-yah!'s. Simmons groaned and muttered angrily, "Oh... He's breaking the box." And pulled a trigger, zapping the little robot and killing it. The group looked on, taking the goggles off.

All of the sudden the lights started flickering and everyone looked to the ceiling. "Gentlemen, they know the Cube is here." Keller told them. The moustache man quickly walked over to a reciever and held down a button speaking into it, "Banachek. What's going on?"  
"Well, the NBE-One hangar has lost power-" A voice replied, coming out of the receiver, before being cut off. "What!" The moustache man, who Harley figured was Banachek, snapped.  
-"and the backup generator is just not gonna cut it." The other voice finished. Banachek stood back from the receiver and Lennox took this as his cue. He walked up to Banachek and asked him, "Do you have an arms room?" The man nodded quickly and lead the group out of the room. As they got out into the hall Banachek walked out in front and ordered to the people rushing passed, "Get everyone to the NBE-One chamber now!" He pointed down the hall and started running, the group following closely behind. They ran down a smaller hall with dimmer lights, "They're popping our generators!" Banachek informed the group. The hall stopped and opened up into an arms room. Lennox's team quickly took to their positions, grabbing ammo, guns and anything else they would need. Harley walked over to a table, put her beret down and grabbed some guns. She stared loading them, standing next to one of the men in their uniform she recognised to be Burke. She finished loading two and strapped one to her back and put the other one on the table next to her beret, before loading her pockets up with grenades, a flare and extra magazines. "That's good. Get all the ammo you got. Everything you can carry. Bring it." Lennox ordered his team.

Everyone stopped what they were doing simultaneously and looked to the ceiling as the lights flickered on and off a couple of times. It was silent, the only noise being Sam walking over to Simmons. Everyone went back to what they were doing but Harley moved closer to where Sam and Simmons were, ready to defend her new friend if need be. "You got to take me to my car. You have to take me to my car. He's gonna know what to do with the Cube." Sam told the older man, who continued reloading his gun. Simmons shook his head, "Your car? It's confiscated."  
"Then unconfiscate it." Sam demanded, causing Harley to smile. Simmons didn't like being ordered around however, and shouted to Sam, "We do not know what will happen if we let it near this thing!"  
"You don't know-" Sam tried explaining but was cut off with Simmons rambling.  
"Maybe you know, but I don't know."  
"You just wanna sit here and wait and see what happens?" Sam shot back at Simmons who in return raised his voice, shouting, "I have people's lives at stake here, young man!" Lennox saw the exchange and walked up behind Harley, and told Simmons, "Take him to his car!"  
Simmons wouldn't budge though and replied, "No, I will NOT be orde-" He was cut off by Harley slamming into him and pushing him up against the side of a vehicle. Simmons grunted at the force the woman put into slamming him against it. A Sector Seven agent lifted his gun at Harley, but Lennox saw it and quickly aimed his gun at the man, ordering him, "Drop it." A second camo clad man came up behind the Sector Seven agent aiming at Harley, and aimed at him, whilst two Sector Seven agents crept up behind Burke, who turned around and used the but of the gun he was holding to hit them both in the head, effectively knocking them out. Epps turned to a Sector Seven agent coming towards him and used his elbow to hit the guy in the face, breaking his nose and knocking him on conscious as well.

Banachek quickly walked forward with his hands raised in a 'calm down' manner, exclaiming, "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Lennox quickly looked to Harley, who was still holding Simmons against the truck with her left hand, but in her free hand she had her hand gun pointed at the man aiming at her. "Drop your weapon, soldier." Simmons ordered her, and she briefly looked down at him before looking back at the man she was aiming at. "There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me and my men?" Simmons asked raising his voice.  
Lennox spoke up, "You know, we didn't ask to be here," He told Simmons.  
Simmons looked to Harley again and told her, "I'm ordering you under S-Seven executive jurisdiction-" He was cut off as Harley pulled him forward slightly and slammed him into the truck again, without taking her eyes off her target. Epps looked over at them, gun still aimed at the now-conscious man he had hit, "S-Seven don't exist."  
"Right. And we don't take orders from people that don't exist." Lennox told Simmons who was watching a deathly silent Harley.

Simmons raised his voice again, "I'm gonna count to five-" He was cut off again, but to his surprise it was Harley who spoke up. "Yea? Well you know what Jack-ass, I'm gonna count to three, and you're gonna to take Sam to his car, got it? " She demanded, moving her arm down and pushing her gun into Simmons chest right above where his heart was. Harley was breathing hard along with the rest of her team. She pushed his chest again, jamming the gun into his chest harder, watching as Simmons winced. "Simmons?" Keller asked from where he was standing. Simmons looked away from Harley and over to Keller, quickly answering, "Yes, sir?" Harley noted how his voice was an octave higher than normal. Keller took a step forward, "I'd do what she says. Losing's really not an option for these guys." He told Simmons, shaking his head. Simmons eyes darted back and forth between the woman that had him pushed up against a truck, gun aimed at his chest, and Director Keller. He slowly nodded his head, "All right. Okay. Hey, you want to lay the fate of the world on the kid's Camaro? That's cool." Simmons said raising his hands in defeat. Harley nodded once, then pulled back letting Simmons stand on his own. She flicked the safety back on her gun and tucked it back into her side, walking over to Sam who had just watched the whole ordeal standing back. He smiled at her and whispered, "Thanks, I owe you one." Harley just chuckled as they were lead out of the room.

**A/N I had a bit of fun writing this chapter! Anyway thanks for all the story follows/favs! And a special thanks to my first two reviewers, i really appreciate the feedback! next update will be soon**

**-oxkittycatxo**


	4. Possessed Rubix Cube On Steroids

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update, but homework (unfortunately) comes first :/ But to make up for it the next update will be sometime this week! I got T 2&3 out over the wknd and i cant WAIT to write them! (hint hint) We're almost at the end of T1 :(...but no where near the end of the book! :) Also loving the feed back! p.s sorry for all the crappy grammar!**

_**Chapter 4: Possessed Rubix Cube On Steroids**_

The group burst through the doors to the lab were Sam's car was being kept. Sounds of the yellow robot moaning in pain as they jolted him with electricity had Harley wanting to beat some sense into every guy there. The Sector Seven agents who had escorted them ran up to the people spraying, yelling, "Stand by, stand by!" Sam quickly ran ahead of the group with Mikaela and Harley close behind him. "No, no! Stop! You got to stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!" He shouted at the men spraying the robot. Harley ran up to another group that were still spraying. "Stand down! Are you deaf! He said stop!" She ordered them.

"You got to let him go! Let him go!" Sam told the men. Harley walked up to stand next to Mikaela, her gun in hand. Sam took a step forward, slowly walking up to the robot, who had noticed them. "You okay?" He asked cautiously. The yellow robot turned its head to look at him and made a whirring sound. "They didn't hurt you, right?" The yellow robot made a noise that sounded like 'yeah!', then started making grunting noises. A yellow plate came down over his face like a mask as he sat up a bit and waved his cannon around at the people in the room, save Sam and Mikaela. Sam tried to calm the yellow robot down by telling him that their cube was here, but the robot was too focused on everyone around him. Sam noticed this, telling him, "No, no, don't worry about them." Harley took a step closer to Sam, the movement alerting the yellow robot. He stood up off the bench and aimed his cannon at her, making more grunting and whirring sounds. Sam quickly put his hands up and stepped in front of his new friend, "Woah! Its okay, its all good. She's not gonna hurt you! She's a friend Bumblebee, this is Harley. Harley meet my car, Bumblebee." Harley stared up at the yellow bot in front of her.

"Hi" She said, her voice an octave higher than usual. Bumblebee stared down at Harley, as if he was analysing the woman, before retracting his mask and cannons. Harley just stared as Bumblebee gave her a little wave and a chirp. A smile spread across her face in relief. Sam moved back beside Harley and Mikaela before telling Bumblebee, "Here, come with me. I'm gonna take you to the All Spark." Bumblebee knelt down and picked Mikaela up, setting her on his shoulder and doing the same for Harley before looking to Sam, _"Lead the way."_

Harley clutched onto the wires in Bumblebee's neck. She looked down, "Thats a long way down," She remarked, "You're a tall robot." Bumblebee made a chuckling sound,

_"You think this is bad...you should see...starfleet captain"_ Harley listened to the robot as he used different voice clips to speak. She look over at Mikaela and asked, "He speaks through the radio?"

Mikaela looked over to the older woman and smiled,"Yeah, his vocal processors were damaged in a battle before they came to Earth or something."

_"Dammnn right...little lady," _Bumblebee told Mikaela. As they stopped at the cube, Bumblebee knelt down and let the humans off his shoulders, before standing and looking up at the cube. Harley made her way over to stand next to her captain and watched as Bumblebee gingerly reached up and took the corners of the cube in his hands. "Ah, okay, here we go. He's doing something. He's doing something," Epps told them from the other side of Lennox. Harley watched in awe as the cube started folding in on its self. "Next big video game right there," She told Epps and Lennox quietly. Within seconds the once giant cube now fit in Bumblebee's hands. "Nah man, thats a possessed rubix cube on steroids" Epps whispered back to Harley.

"_Message from Starfleet, Captain...Let's get to it,"_ Bumblebee told them.

Lennox stepped forward, "He's right. We stay here, we're screwed with Megatron in the other hangar."

Harley crossed her arms over her chest, "Then where do we go?"

Lennox looked to her and nodded, then to Simmons,"Mission City is twenty two miles away. We're gonna sneak that Cube out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city."

Harley's eyes widened, "But what about all the people in that city! If Megatron wants this cube hes not going to let us humans stop him!" She argued.

Sam stepped up, "Its not just going to be the humans, the Autobots will be there too." Bumblebee gave a whir and a chirp, nodding.

"Shes right, innocent people are in that city but i see no other option," Keller agreed.

"We can do this, but were going to need the Air Force. We cannot make a stand without them." Lennox told them.

Keller turned to Simmons "This place must have some kind of radio link!" He said, gesturing wildly.

"Yes!" Simmons exclaimed

"Shortwave, CB!" Keller told him.

"Right! Yes!" Simmons agreed, nodding excitedly.

"Sir, you've got to find some way to contact them. Lennox is right, without the Air Force its almost a suicide mission," Harley told Keller and Simmons. Lennox nodded to the two men then turned back to his team, "Let's move!" Harley followed closely behind Epps and Lennox as they walked towards Bumblebee, who was now transformed into a yellow Camaro with black racing stripes. Harley let out a wolf whistle as they got close, "Looking good, Bumblebee!" The Camaro revved in return.

"All right, Sam, get in the car!" He ordered Sam. Harley ran up to Lenox and placed a hand on his shoulder. Her captain turned around to look at her as she spoke. "Captain, permission to accompany Sam and Mikaela," she requested. Lennox stared at her then looked up to see Mikaela sitting in Bumblebee, Sam leaning on his open door. He let out a deep sigh. Lennox placed his hands on his soldiers shoulders, looking before responding. "Permission granted. You stay safe, We'll meet up again in Mission City," He ordered. Harley nodded quickly, "Will do, sir." Lennox let her go, watching as she ran to the car and got in the backseat. He shook his head and looked back up to Keller, "Mister Secretary! Get our birds in the air. When we get to the city, we're gonna find a radio, and I'll have Epps vector them in, okay?" He asked.

"Affirmative!" Keller shouted back.

Harley hopped into Bumblebee's backseat and grabbed the cube from Sam so that he could get in. She held it tightly on her lap, and looked up as Mikaela spoke to her. "You're coming with us?" She asked.

Harley smiled and nodded, "Well i couldn't pass up the opportunity to ride in a Camaro," She winked. Bee chirped in response and drove out of the hangar. They passed the army vehicle that Epps and Lennox were in and Epps mock saluted her. Harley chuckled and stuck her tongue out at him, earning a smile from both the men. Bumblebee pulled out in front of the other vehicles and they drove out of Hover Dam. Harley moved the cube off her lap and onto the seat next to her. Sam turned backwards to Harley, "The cube okay?" he asked. She nodded, "Yea, Its fine."

"Put the seatbelt on it," Sam told her.

Harley chuckled at his protectiveness and did as he said. Bumblebee revved his engine and drove faster down the road, Harley's team following. Harley leaned forward between the seats as Sam stuck his head out the window. "There's Optimus!" He told them. Harley looked through the windshield and up a head of them to see a blue and red Peterbuilt coming towards them and a small convoy of cars following it. "Who's a Ocotpus?" She asked, confused. Sam chuckled and brought his head back into the car so he could talk to her. "Okay, see that blue and red truck right there?" Sam paused, then continued when Harley nodded, "Thats Optimus Prime, he's Leader of the Autobots," He explained, only to earn a confused expression from Harley. She turned her head at the sound of screeching tires to see the semi turning in behind them. "What are the Autobots?" Harley inquired. "Okay so there are two types of robots, the good guys and the bad guys-," Sam started but was cut off by Harley,

"Aren't there always," She said sarcastically.

"Yea, but anyways, the good guys are called the Autobots and the bad guys are the Decepticons,"

Harley nodded and cut him off again, "And Megatron is Leader of the Decepticons," She started to understand. Sam nodded, "Yea, exactly. You are now ready for the world of robots my disciple," Sam laughed.

Harley smiled, "Its a good looking truck," She added as an after thought. Sam just smirked wondering what Optimus would do if he heard her say that. Harley turned in her seat as she heard the police sirens. "Is that the police?" She asked, just as big sandy coloured truck came up behind it and started smashing through the cars on the highway. The police car kept driving behind it and as it made a turn to miss one of the cars that had been turned over, Harley noticed the writing on its side. Where 'To protect and serve' was supposed to be, was now 'To punish and inslave'. "Okay yea, not the police!" She answered her own question. "No, no, no, no, no," Sam started muttering. Harley looked over to see him leaning across Mikaela to see out the window.

"What?"

"What is it?" Mikaela and Harley asked together.

"It's the same cop!" He told them, and Harley could only assume that they had had a run in with him before. "Block them, block them, block them." Sam repeated. Harley looked out her window to see the Autobots blocking him out, but it did no use as the Decepticon transformed on the move. It started skating up the road towards them. Optimus transformed as well as he noticed the Decepticon coming. Harley swore under the breath as the Decepticon smashed through a bus, making it explode. Harley watched, mouth agape, as it kept running, only to jump into the air and spear tackle Optimus Prime off the over pass.

"Shit!" Harley exclaimed, watching them tumble over the side, "Is he going to be okay?!" Sam looked to Harley, "Hey, thats Optimus Prime, he can handle more than just one Decepticon," He smiled at her.

"Yea, but he just got spear tackled off a fucking over pass!"

_"Starfleet Captain...Bravest...He's the strongest...of all...of us,"_ Bumblebee told Harley through the radio. She took a deep breath, leaning back and checking the cube.


	5. Crazy-Ass Captain

**A/N: Its a longer chapter but we're still not finished the movie. Next chapter will be the transition from movie to me! I don't know why i added the little girl in, i think it was just to mix it up a bit, but she might not be in any more chapters so i didn't go into to much of a description of her...unless you guys want her to be in more chaps! (could you imagine Op with a little girl XD) so review and tell me! (p.s plz don't kill me! i did still kill Jazz because i felt it needed to happen, but it was a hard decision) **

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, if I did I wouldn't be here right now!_**

**_Chapter 5: Crazy-Ass Captain_**

Harley, Sam and Mikaela hopped out of Bumblebee as he pulled up behind the Sector Seven vehicles. Harley ran over to Lennox as he started as shouted to everyone, "Air Force has arrived! Pop the smoke!" Everyone watched up ahead as the sounds of the jet echoed through the city. Harley looked over her shoulder to see two men setting the green smoke on the floor besides the vehicles and soon green smoke was surrounding them.

"Raptor, Raptor, do you copy? We have your visual. Green smoke is the mark. Provide air cover and vector Black Hawks for extraction," Epps spoke into the radio. To Harley's surprise, the big black GMC Topkick suddenly transformed into a big black robot, shouting, "It's Starscream!" Lennox and Harley moved up in front of the vehicle, as did Epps.

"Epps!" Harley whisper shouted to the man now standing next to her.

"Please tell me you copy," Epps practically begged the pilot over the radio but there was no response.

"Back up! Take cover! Bumblebee!" The black robot shouted as Bumblebee transformed and ran to help him. The two robots started to lift a 'Furby' truck for cover, when Harley noticed a little girl around six, standing on the side of the road, crying. Beside her Lennox noticed the little girl as well and shouted, "No, no, no! Move!" The little girl didn't hear him and Harley could hear the jet coming back again. Harley sprang into action and sprinted out from where they were stationed, eyes set on the six year old.

"Back up! Back up!" The black robot shouted as he noticed her running out and her team members trying to follow. The jet was visible now, heading straight towards them and the soldiers saw it.

"Retreat! Fall back!" Harley didn't listen to the robot or the other soldiers and kept running as fast as she could go. "Incoming!" She reached the girl, scooping her up in her arms and launching them both into the alley she was standing a meter from, just as the jet shot at them.

They laid in the alley, Harley covering the little girls body with her own from the flying debris of the explosion, whilst trying to keep most of her weight off the small girl. Once she heard the sound of the jet getting further away and the soldiers shouting, she slowly lifted herself off the girl. Looking into the little girls eyes, Harley whispered softly, "You okay?" The little girl nodded, eyes wide with fear, but also awe at the women who had just saved her. Harley stood up and lifted the girl to her feet, before squatting down to her level. "Do you know where your parents are?" She asked her, but still got no verbal response. Instead the little girl shook her head slowly, jutting her bottom lip out.

"Everyone okay? Where's Harley?" Harley heard Burke call out.

"She ran after a girl standing by the side of the road just before the jet shot at us," Lennox replied. Harley stood to her full height again, this time picking the girl up in her arms and running back over to her team.

"Harley!" Lennox shouted as he saw his soldier running towards them, the little girl on her hip. Harley was soon standing in front of her captain, who was looking at them both.

"She doesn't know where her parents are, what do we do with her?" She asked trying her best to look at the six year old who was now laying her head on Harley's just shook his head and said,

"Just...Just keep her with us. It'll be the safest place for her." Harley nodded and ran with Lennox to Epps, who was sitting behind a piece of road that had been broken. Lennox and Harley joined Epps and dropped down.

"What the hell was that?" Lennox shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Epps shot back confused.

"What do you mean, what am I talking about? They shot at us!" Lennox rose his voice.

"F-22 pilots would never fly below buildings. That's alien. That ain't friendly!" Epps defended.

"Yea, I think we established the fact that, that one ain't friendly the moment it shot at us!" Harley whisper-shouted. Epps looked over to his team mate to see the little girl sitting on her lap.

"Who the hell is that?" He asked her.

"A tag along" was Harley's reply, as she got up, placing the little girl on her hip again and ran over to Sam and Mikaela. Bumblebee was laying stomach, or whatever the robot equivalent to it was, down on the road, his legs missing. Harley gasped and slowly walked closer. She saw that the two teens were crying and immediately her hand shot up and rubbed Sam's back, trying to comfort her friend. More explosions were heard and the trio plus the little girl all turned to see a tank coming their way, demolishing everything in its path. Sam ran off in another direction and Harley watched Mikaela as she was clearly debating with herself. Mikaela looked over at the tow truck not to far away, then back to Harley and the little girl she was holding. Harley gave her a small smile and nod before running back to her captain for orders.

She ran up besides them and quickly put the little girl down, making sure she was hidden by the pile of broken road before grabbing her gun off her back and aiming.

"Concentrate your fire!" Lennox ordered. And she did. Harley fired repeatedly at the Decepticon as another one came into sight.

"It's Megatron! Retreat!" One of the robots she knew was an Autobot, ordered. "Move!" Megatron landed up front with the Autobot and shot at him. "Fall back!" It ordered again.

"Fall back!" Lennox echoed the Autobot, "Get our guys out of the way!" He ordered, turing to Harley, "Get out of here! Go! Get them out of the buggy! Move out!" Harley nodded, put her gun away and stood up picking up the girl and covering her face as she ran towards the other soldiers in the buggy.

"Get out! We need to go! Out!" She shouted to them and they quickly got out and ran back, Harley following closely. They all took cover behind the rubble and cars, Harley ducking behind a car with Epps as another explosion set off.

"What's going on?" Lennox ordered as he came up behind Burke

"Sir! That tank thing's getting back up."

"Oh, these things just don't die." Lennox heard a mechanical 'roar' and turned back to see the same chopper that attacked the base. "Oh, we're so dead. Burke, Epps, Harley and you three, with me!" Lennox ordered and ran off. Harley ran as fast as she could with the little girl still in her arms.

She needed to find somewhere safe to put her because the little girl was getting to heavy to carry around in the middle of a battle. The team approached Sam and Mikaela, who were hooking Bumblebee up to the tow truck Mikaela had run to earlier. "Sam! Where's the Cube?" Lennox asked.

"Right there." Sam pointed to the cube sitting on the back of the tow truck. Lennox ran further up, sparks flying around him and ordered Epps to get the Black Hawks in for extraction, before running back to Sam. Harley slowly put the little girl down, and she quickly clutched onto Harley's hand like it was a life support. Lennox was panting as he jogged up to Sam.

"Okay."

"What?" Sam asked. Lennox put his gun down on the back of the tow truck and pulled a flare out of his pocket.

"All right, I can't leave my guys back there, so here, take this flare. Okay, there's a tall, white building with statues on top. Go to the roof. Set the flare." Lennox ordered Sam who looked scared and started shaking his head.

"No," He said Lennox ignored him,

"Signal the chopper and set the flare-"

"No, no. I can't do this!" Sam shouted. Lennox grabbed Sam by the front of his hoodie and pulled him down.

"Listen to me! You're a soldier now! All right? I need you to take this Cube. Get it into military hands while we hold them off, or a lot of people are gonna die." He said to the younger boy. Harley stepped up closer as Lennox turned to Mikaela,

"You got to go. You got to go," He told her. Mikaela stubbornly shook her head and replied,

"No, I'm not leaving."

"You need to go. No, get out!"

"No, I'm not leaving till I get Bumblebee out of here, okay?" Mikaela shouted at Lennox as Harley watched on with a sense of respect at how determined this young girl was. Harley stood next to Mikaela, and said, "Ill help as much as I can." Mikaela smiled and nodded at her then turned to Sam and the black Autobot.

"Sam, we will protect you." He said Sam looked a bit pale, responding with a small, "Okay." And he ran past Harley and Mikaela.

"Epps, where are those planes?" Lennox shouted impatiently.

"Sam!" Mikaela and Harley turned after him, Harley walking so that the little girl could keep up. She watched as the young couple reached each other, exchanging words.

"Sam! Get to the building!" The black Autobot ordered and Sam slowly started walking away from Mikaela.

"Hey Witwicky!" Sam turned around at his name being called and smiled as he saw Harley. "I want you back in one piece, preferably breathing!" She ordered, a smile gracing her lips as she spoke.

Sam gave his friend a salut before jogging off with the cube. Harley lifted the little girl into her arms and ran back to the tow truck, dodging the shots of the tank Decepticon. "Hit it!" Burke shouted.

Harley put the girl down in front of Bumblebee and started helping Mikaela hook him up. Bumblebee gave the child a soft whir and wave and the little girl waved back with a smile. "Girls, get that tow truck out of here! Harley we need you over here!" Burke ordered.

"I'm going! I'm going!" Mikaela shouted back. She ran over to the drivers seat and got in, Harley quickly lifting the little girl and running to the passengers side.

"Mikaela, I need you to take her! Ive got to get back to my guys and she's safer here with you than she is with me," Harley told the young girl. Mikaela paused, then nodded and Harley placed the little girl into the car. She buckled the belt for extra pro caution and then closed the door with a nod to Mikaela.

Harley ran over to Burke and Lennox and grabbed her gun, joining them in firing at the Decepticon.

"This is not how i wanted to spend my break!" Harley shouted over the noise. The Decepticon shot at the wall behind them, debris flying out and covering the soldiers. A bigger piece of rubble flew out and hit Harley in the back of the head. "Fuck" She muttered clutching her throbbing head, "Thats going to be a killer headache."

"Harley, you all good?" Lennox shouted from two soldiers down. Harley removed her hand and placed it back on the gun.

"Yea, i'm fine!" Harley replied and continued shooting at the tank that just wouldn't die. Lennox shot at the Decepticon, almost getting a headshot, but the Decepticon reacted by blowing up the buildings that they were stationed in and around. Harley ducked this time, covering herself from the flying debris. She slowly stood up and looked to Lennox. He got up and looked at the Decepticon.

"Oh, this isn't going well!" He shouted. Harley came up beside her captain,

"What are you thinking?" She asked curiously at the look on Lennox's face. Before he could respond bigger shots started hitting the Decepticon and actually doing some damage. Harley quickly peaked out of the hole in the shop wall to see Bumblebee firing at it whilst strapped to the back of the tow truck. One final shot hit the Deception dead in the chest and it fell.

Harley ducked beside Epps and once the flying debris had stopped, she stood up. Bumblebee was sitting on the tow truck, his mask covering his face and he slowly lifted it up so that he could peak out. Harley chuckled at the cute yellow robots actions, making him retract his mask fully and wave at her. Harley jumped out the window and ran up to the side of the car to help Mikaela. She opened the door just as the younger girl unbuckled the six year old's belt. The little girl smiled brightly at her saviour, before throwing herself into her arms. Harley stumbled a bit with surprise as the little girl clung to her, then walked back to the window to listen to Lennox.

"That tank is definitely dead now. All right, let's go! We got business!" Harley nodded and adjusted the little girl so that she was sitting on her hip, taking her back to Mikaela's tow truck and strapping her in.

"Ill see you afterwards, okay?" She asked softly and the little girl pouted.

"Okay," She whispered in a soft voice, surprising Harley.

They all ran out of the building and started making their way towards were Sam should have been. The soldiers were coming through an ally way when the same Decepticon that attacked the base landed right in front of them.

"Oh, Hell no!" Harley whisper shouted. Epps picked up his radio, telling the pilots,

"Fighter jets in 60 seconds. We got friendlies mixed with bad guys. Targets will be marked." Harley walked up front with Epps as Lennox joined them.

"Hey... Bring the rain. All right? Let's kill these things." Lennox told Epps. A grin tore across Harley's mouth, and they jogged out of the alley.

"Move, move, move!" Epps told them. As they moved Harley grabbed her gun and pulled it out aiming it ahead of her.

"Remember, aim low. Armor's weak under the chest," Lennox told the soldiers. Harley stationed herself next to Epps who was pointing a green laser at the Decepticon.

"Target marked. Still waiting." He told the pilots. Harley looked over to her captain to see him on a motorbike lining himself up with the Decepticon.

"William Joel Lennox! Get your ass back here!" She shouted quietly to him, but he didn't hear her.

"F-22s, we're still waiting." As the robot moved, so did the green light. The green light stopped on the robots hand, the robot noticing it and turning towards them. The gun transformed out of his chest and aimed at them.

"Well shit," Harley muttered.

"Move out!" Epps shouted as they scrambled up. As the shot hit, the soldiers close enough were flung onto the ground, Harley landing a foot from Epps, who shouted, "Incoming!" Harley turned her head at the sound of a motorbike engine to see Lennox speeding towards the Decepticon. She watched mouth agape as her crazy-ass captain came off the bike, using the speed to slide himself under the robot.

"That idiots pulling a bloody kamikaze!" Harley said to Epps as they watched. Lennox slid under the robots legs, firing up as he shouted his battle cry. The Decepticon fell and Harley jumped up from her spot and ran to her captain. As she approached him he shouted,

"Whoa! Run! Move!" And the soldiers followed in pursuit. Harley ran beside Lennox,

"What the hell were you thinking!" She shouted at him.

Lennox looked to Harley confused, "What do you mean, what was i thinking! I just killed it!"

"You know, I promised Sarah that I wouldn't let you do anything stupid, and i'm pretty sure that qualifies!" Lennox broke out in a grin, which then made Harley do the same as they ran. They got closer to Megatron, Lennox ordering,

"Take him out!" They took cover behind a big piece of concrete and started to fire with the jets, both aiming at Megatron. Harley spotted Sam and watched as he pushed the cube up into Megatron's chest. The cube started burning a bright orange and merged with Megatron's chest, causing him to collapse.

Harley jumped up and sprinted over to Sam."Sam!" She shouted. Sam turned and saw Harley, wrapping her arms around him as she reached him. Harley released him and smiled at the boy, who smiled back, "Its good to see you breathing," She told him. They both turned to see, who Harley guessed was Optimus Prime, standing over Megatron's body. Sam left Harley's side and walked up beside Optimus.

"You left me no choice...brother." A baritone voice said sadly. Harley realised it was Optimus that spoke and whistled lowly,

"And i thought I had bad relations," She said.

"Sam, I owe you my life. We are in your debt." Optimus told Sam as he bent down to his level. Harley and Sam turned as Mikaela pulled up, Bumblebee still on the back. The little girl jumped down from the truck and grabbed Mikaela's hand as they walked over. Mikaela stopped near the soldiers and just smiled at Sam, but the little girl released Mikaela's hand and ran over to Harley, hugging her legs. Harley and Sam chuckled and Harley picked her up, setting her on her hip.

"Prime, we couldn't save him," The black Autobot said sadly as he held two parts of a robot. Optimus walked up to the Autobot and took the two pieces in his arms,

"Oh, Jazz. We lost a great comrade. But gained new ones. Thank you. All of you. You honour us with your bravery." He told everyone.

"Permission to speak, sir?" An unfamiliar british voice asked. Harley and Sam both turned to see Bumblebee.

"Permission granted, old friend."

"You speak now?" Sam asked in disbelief, whilst Harley smiled.

"I wish to stay with the boy," Bumblebee said looking at Sam.

Optimus nodded, "If that is his choice." Everyone looked to Sam and Harley, who stood beside him and said,

"If you don't say yes, then I sure as hell will." They all chuckled at that, even the Autobots. Sam chuckled and looked to Bumblebee,

"I'm saving you from the life of being a soldiers car. Yes"

Harley pretended to be offended, "Hey! It would be better than the life of being a teenage boys car!"


End file.
